At the speed of light
by My Twisted fate
Summary: Raven and Kid Flash get a little more than they bargained for on an innocent dinner date...
1. Chapter 1

At the speed of light

Disclaimer: Owns nothin'

Summary: An innocent dinner date turns into a big accident.

Pairings: KF/Rae, Rob/Star, and sorry no CY and bb pairing.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It was a normal day at Titans tower; Cyborg and Beast Boy were squabbling over what to eat for breakfast as usual while Starfire was walking silkie, Robin was training, and Raven was meditating on the roof. As Raven was meditating she heard a sudden whoosh go past her which knocked right out of the air and on her butt. As she opened her eyes she came face to face with Kid Flash. "Wow Raven I didn't know you were falling for me already, you hardly know me." He said with a smirk. "That was the corniest thing you have ever said, and don't ever disrupt me when I am centered." She practically screamed. As soon as he started to retaliate the door swung open revealing Robin the boy wonder. "Raven breakfast is ready, oh hey Flash do wanna join us?" "Have you ever known me to turn down food?" and with that he set off downstairs.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

After breakfast was finished and the table was cleared the titans got a call from the police saying Mumbo Jumbo was attempting to rob a bank. Robin yelled the trademark Titans go and then they were off.

When they arrived on the scene and Mumbo was no where to be found they split up into two groups to search the area Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire in one group and Robin, Raven, and Kid flash in the other.

"Starfire calling Robin." She said talking into the communicator. "Robin here." Came a voice from the other side of the device. "The Mumbo is nowhere to be located." "He's not here either star where could he-" "ROBIN MUMBO" yelled Raven from behind.

"Star tell the others to get over here right away!" Then he closed the communicator ending the short-lived conversation. As Robin began running to the fight with Mumbo he heard Raven start to chant her three favorite words, but the blue man chanted his favorite word cutting her off. "Abracadabra!" With that two giant hands knocked her unconscious and straight into the young speedster's arms. "Robin she's out cold what do I do?" He said with panic in his voice. "Take her to the tower and look after her the others should be here any second we'll be fine." Said the leader while trying to fight a bunch of white bunnies off.

Kid Flash looked down at the violet haired vixen in his arms; sighed then started toward the tower. As he set her down on the infirmary bed he paused to look at her gentle features. 'If only she knew' he thought.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"Yes we are victorious!" Starfire shouted flying into the tower. "Yeah who wants waffles?" "Dude me me me me!" "Guys I'm gonna go check on Rae okay?" "Sure man whatever." Cyborg said whilst digging through the cupboards for the waffle iron.

When Robin walked into the infirmary what he saw made him smile, it was Raven still knocked out **(a/n: I know that sounds bad but I couldn't think of anything!) **butwith the young speedsters head in her lap soundly asleep. Robin knew about his crush on the resident Goth girl and decided to leave the pair alone.

As Raven's eyes fluttered open she felt weight on her lap, when she looked down she saw bright red hair. "Wally, Wally get up." A soft groan was emitted from his mouth in return. She giggled and pushed him off the bed. **(a/n: for the sake of the story she giggled okay?)** "Ouch! What was that for?" "What happened and why am I in the infirmary?" she asked still a bit confused by her surroundings. "Oh well we were fighting Mumbo and these two big hands knocked you out of the air and unconscious, and you landed in my arms so I brought you here." He explained. She blushed. "Well thank you for being my rescuer." "No problem, but I'm starved lets get something to eat." "How about we go out to eat somewhere?" "YES!!! I mean hehe ya that would be cool." He smiled sheepishly.

They decided to go in civilian clothes so they could blend in better. Kid Flash a.k.a. Wally, wore a dark red wife better with a black leather jacket, and dark denim jeans with regular white tennis shoes and black sunglasses. When Raven walked into the room everybody's jaw dropped. Raven wore black caprice pants, a deep violet tube top, a cropped black jacket, black tennis shoes, and also dark sunglasses with her hair in a pony tail and a light layer of make-up that Starfire had bought her. "What?" she asked. "Raven-" Wally started. "You look HOT!" Beast Boy finished. With that statement he received glares from everybody. "What it's true?!" She blushed and they walked to the garage.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"So where are we going?" Raven asked sitting in the passenger seat of Wally's red Mustang convertible. "Umm I was thinking a diner then maybe a few drinks?" "That sounds… nice." Then the rest of the car ride was silent.

They arrived at a fancy uptown restaurant called Le Beste **(a/n; just made that up!) **"Wow this is nice." "Ya I kinda know the owners hehe" She just shrugged and followed the waiter. He sighed and followed in toe.

"Hello I'm Brad can I take your order?" "Yes I will have the Garden salad with some herbal tea please, Wally?" "Yes I'll have the-" "Wait Wally West? Brad Beste remember me your parents and my parents went to college together!" He asked hopefully. "Oh yea I haven't see you in a while how are you?" "I'm fine but I'll let you and your lovely date continue it so what would you like to eat?" "Actually I think that I will have the same as her." He said proudly. "Okay that'll be right out." When he left Raven was still in shock over what he said, "Really you like that kind of stuff?" "Well I'm not really sure but if someone as smart as you likes it then maybe I will." In return she blushed and turned away, which made him smile widely because he thought it was cute.

Dinner was filled with a conversation about life and just random things when it was time to go Brad gave him his number to catch up and Wally paid. "That was delicious!" Wally exclaimed. "You really liked it?" She asked surprised. "Ya I may even steal some of your tea from the cupboard."

As they were approaching the bar he asked "Are you ready?" "Ya let's go!" One hour later…… "Wally (hiccup) you know what?" she asked totally drunk. "What (cough cough)" said an equally drunk Wally. "I have had a great (hiccup) time and I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed. "I love you too!" "Yeah let's get married!" "Okay can you (hiccup) get us there?" "Yup Azerath (giggle) Metrion Zinthos." They were indulged in black energy and appeared in front of a Vegas chapel. "Are you ready Wallace?" "YA-HOO let's go!" Ten minutes later they were officially married and even with real diamond rings. "Let's go home hu-bby!" Once again they were indulged in black energy and they appeared in front of the tower.

"Psst let's go to my room!" Raven whispered. "Okay honey!" Little did they know that a little 'birdie' overheard what they where saying. "Kids these days I tell ya." Robin said then walked off to his room.

123456789123456789123456789123456798132456798123456789123456798123456789

Raven woke up with a throbbing headache. "Agh hangover." She turned to her side only to be greeted with red hair. 'OH MY GOD what is he doing in my room why are nak-' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "What the Raven?" Then there was a knocking on the door, "Raven I heard a scream are you alright?" It was Robin. "Umm ya I'm fine I just uhh saw a um…Rat, I mean I thought I saw a rat." "Okay I'll see you at breakfast then bye."

Raven looked down at her hands and noticed something different, she was wearing a wedding ring, and then she grabbed Kid Flash's hand and saw a silver band on his ring finger. "Oh my God, we're married!" "What how I mean oh wait didn't we go to Vegas or something, ugh ow my head hurts." "Your telling me we went to Vegas and eloped, oh my God and we were drunk and now we're here, and oh my God" "What? What's wrong" he asked frantically. "Wally I could be pregnant." She said with her eyes downcast. "Well at least we're married!" "Your not helping." she said while hitting him with a pillow. "Now get dressed we are going to see a doctor." "Fine, but can I ask you something." "Ya what is it?" "Do you want to stay married to me, cause if not then we can get a divorce, but I'll still take care of the baby and-" "Yes I still want to be married to you, I've had the biggest crush on you since I met you." "Me too, but let's get married for real in a church with all our friends." "Ya but let's not tell them about all this until we know if I'm pregnant or not okay?" "That's fine with me but I kinda want something right now though." He said smiling. "What?" "A kiss!" After she kissed him she started picking up clothes that were strewn across the room while he was in the shower. After that they went down to breakfast hand in hand, which raised a few eyebrows along the way. "What?" they asked at the same time. "NOTHING!" and they all went back to eating but in silence and shock.

123456789123456789134567981234567981345678913456789123456789123456789

Well that was the first chappie so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Accident

I'm back and I have had a bit of writers block so I did the best I could!

123456879123456789123456789123456789123456879123456789123456789123456789

Leaving the doctor's office…

Raven's POV

'Oh my God, I can't believe it I'm gonna be a mom!!!' "Raven, Raven are you okay?" I heard Wally say while waving is hand in front of my face. "I'm fine but can you believe this, in one night we went out on a date, got drunk, got married, the other thing that I'm not mentioning, and now we're pregnant." I said still stunned. "Wow your right, do you think we should tell the others now?" "Yah right away when we get home we'll tell them to gather in the living room." "Okay then let's go." Then we headed to Wally's car, both nervous about telling their fellow titans.

Normal POV

"Hello!!!" Kid Flash yelled coming in the tower. "Guys can everybody meet in the living for a minute?" "Yo man what's up?" Cyborg said while walking into the common room. "Hold on and we'll tell you when everybody gets here." When they were all seated Raven began. "Guys I have really important and big news to tell you." "Friend are you in pain or danger?" Starfire asked voice caked with concern. "Actually this is good news Star." Kid Flash answered. "Really?" Robin asked. "Yes, you see this isn't really easy to say so I'll tell it to Star first so she can blurt it out to everybody." Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and lead her to the kitchen, Raven leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Oh what a joyous occasion this is!" Starfire exclaimed. "What is it Star?" asked an equally excited Beast Boy. "Raven is with a little klonblorg!!!" "WHAT!?" Shouted all of the titans including KF and Raven. "She is how would you earthlings call it, with child?" Beast Boy and Robin fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Cyborg looked like he was ready to kill. "SHE'S WHAT!!!" Steam was coming out of his ears. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FLASH!" Then CY started to run around chasing him.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456798123456789123465798123465791

"CYBORG STOP CHASING MY HUSBAND!" Raven said. At that sentence Cyborg stopped, BB and Robin woke up, and KF stood hunched over panting. Starfire floated over to Raven. "You two are Jukabars?" "Umm that depends what those are Star." Flash said walking up next to Raven. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute first you come in and tell us that you're pregnant, and then you tell us that you're married???" Beast Boy said scratching his head. "Umm ya about that we should have told you that first huh?" Flash said backing up from a more steaming Cyborg.


	3. Chapter 3

Accident

Ya more writers block! So this is another short chappie!

I still own nothing…

PAGEBREAK

After the chasing stopped and every body calmed down…

"So how did you guys get married." Asked a very confused BB. "Well ya see it's kinda hard to explain but-" Cyborg cut Flash off. "It's all his fault isn't Raven, nobody touches my baby sister!" He said still fuming. "Cy it wasn't his fault it was both of ours." Raven said trying to keep her cool as well. "How so?" Robin said trying to get into the conversation. "Well after dinner we decided to go for a few drinks and then well we were a tad bit tipsy and we both shouted we loved each other then Raven flew us to Vegas and we eloped." "Oh how romantic, boyfriend Robin how come we do not do the eloping?" Robin blushed a deep red while Beast Boy snickered. "Star we'll talk about that later, kay?" "Well let's get back to their story shall we?" said a finally calmed down Cyborg. "Well after Vegas I flew us back here and well you know what happens next, when we woke up after I screamed mind you we went to the doctor then here." "But how come the doctor could tell you were pregnant so soon?" Robin asked rubbing his chin in his thinking pose. "Well Azerathians carry different than earthlings do." "How so?" asked Cyborg. "We carry faster than humans." "How _much _faster." Asked a bewildered Kid Flash. "About 7 months faster." A loud thud was then heard, it was Kid flash on the floor out cold. "Well that went better than expected." Raven said.

PAGEBREAK

After about an hour KF woke up… "I'M GONNA BE A DAD IN 2 MONTHS." He screamed. "YES NOW SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO FIND FOOD!" Raven yelled back. "Ugh man mood swings." Kid flash said while Beast Boy snickered. "Yah and we are all gonna have to deal with them." Robin said coming up behind them. "STARFIRE I WANT PUDDING!" "Yes friend Raven what kind would you like to consume?" Starfire said floating toward the kitchen. "Umm is she really going to eat that stuff?" Cy asked getting more into the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been awhile and I'm trying to get out of this huge writer's block, school started so I'm completely drained…

Disclaimer- If I'm writing here do ya think that I own the titans? Nuff said.

789456132132456798798461332165498779465131123456789132465791346797654798465798512451234152

After Raven ate all of the Tameranian puddings Star could make……

"I don't believe it SHE'S EATING MY TOFU!" BB exclaimed. "Oh my god, she's so brave." Cyborg said. "Hey my food is not bad!" "Yea it is grass stain it's all fake!" and so the classic battle of tofu vs. meat was on again.

[With Robin and KF

"Rob do you think I'm gonna make a good father?" "Well yes I'm sure you will, but remember all of the other titans are here to help." Robin said with a small smile. "Thanks boss man, now I gotta go find my wife, wow it feels weird to say that." "Be careful, last time I saw her she was eating BB's tofu." "Oh man that's gross!" KF said before running down the corridor.

[With Raven and KF

"Raven honey, you should stop before you eat everything in the tower." "Are you saying I'm going to get fat?" Raven said while her eye's grew menacingly dark. "Of course not Rae!" KF said whilst backing away from her. '_I'm beginning to see a pattern in this'_, was his last thought before seeing complete darkness.

When Kid Flash woke up he felt like he was floating in mid air. "Ugh where am I?" Then he saw a pink cloaked Raven. "Your in Raven's mind cutie!" "I'm where?"

Yah I know it was short again but, I need some suggestions to make the story longer! So if you could please review and give me some ideas!


End file.
